The New Beginning
by ladocevitaxoxo15
Summary: What if Bella met Paul first before she did Edward and that's who she fell in love with and also had a child by instead of Edward? But Paul is battling with Leah and Bella, who does he really choose in the end? What happens to him and Bella?
1. Chapter 1

It was one of those nights where every star seemed to be visible in the sky. I had my head leaned up against the cool, cold window starring back at the specs in the sky. I was in awe at how amazing tonight's sky looked. My mother and her husband was across from me, holding hands, watching television. I smiled and looked back at the window, everything seemed so right but so wrong. I missed my father Charlie, he lived in Forks, Washington while we lived here in Phoenix, Arizona. Thankfully, tonight was my last night in this hot town. Tomorrow I will be in rainy, gloomy Forks and I was completely excited.

I ran up the stairs and finished some packing, now that I'm seventeen and I can make my own choices I decided while my mom travels with my step dad Phil who is a professional baseball player, I would finish school in Forks so I could see Charlie. Even though he didn't get the chance to actually be in my life, I never held it against him because I know it killed him just as much as it did me and he had no control over it since my mom took me away from him when I was just five for no reason at all. I still really didn't know why she took me away from him, but I just knew I still held that grudge against her for doing so. Thanks to her, my childhood was awful. I was raped whenever I was just six and I was also abused by my mothers boyfriend then. Thank God Charlie never found out because that guy wouldn't have lived to see the light of day.

I never had a 'relationship' with my mom and any guy she's ever been with before, she's been with my step dad now for going on three years and I still didn't fully trust him. He's always been so nice though. But I didn't trust men easily, but I have my reasons. I've been texting back and forth with my childhood friends from there Jacob Black and Paul. Jacob is three years younger than me, and Paul is three years older than me. Charlie loves them both, but I'm really starting to get feelings for Paul.

That night I went to bed so excited I had to force myself to sleep, I was excited to see Charlie and everyone else there.


	2. Chapter 2

Sooner than expected, morning rose and I jumped straight out of bed and ran downstairs where Renee and Phil were waiting for me. We went ahead and started packing more things into the truck and drove off to the airport. Whenever I got to the airport, I said my goodbyes and left as soon as I possibly could. It would only take one hour to get where I needed to go and I was going to stay awake that whole hour because I was almost too nervous to bear.

Whenever I got to the airport there in Seattle, Charlie and Paul was there waiting for me. I ran up to both of them and hugged them at the same time. "Bella! I've missed you!" Charlie to my surprise was almost in tears he was so happy to see me. Paul smiled so big I could see his big white teeth, I forgot how tall and muscular Paul was but being in his arms made me feel safe. He got down on one knee and I nearly started crying right then and there, because we've only been talking for 7 years. We stayed connected through texting, calls, and video chatting. I got to fly here for a few summers and that was all, "Isabella Marie Swan, will you do the honor of making me the happiest man alive and marrying me?" I was in shock because I still have three more months until I'm finished with school and I just got here! But Charlie looked at me and smiled, we knew Paul's dark secret about being a werewolf and I'm the girl he imprinted on which means no matter what we really do belong together. So I just said yes.

After we finished up there at the airport, we drove off to Charlie's and I unpacked. Me, Charlie, and Paul decided to go eat at my favorite diner there in Forks. I always loved coming here as a child, I enjoyed every bit of it. "Well Bells, Now that you're engaged. Whats next?" Charlie was excited that I said yes to Paul's proposal. I just told him I was going to go ahead and try to get a full time job and start school. But, I decided since Paul and I were engaged I would enroll there at La Push High, where Jacob also went to school and some other kids I knew from there. It would feel weird since I would be the only pale face, but it would be so much easier for Paul and I.. That and it's only a 25 minute drive from Charlies.

 **Sorry this chapter is so short, I promise I will fix the rest so they're actually long like a story would be. I don't want anybody to get bored, so as I write the more entertaining it will be**

 **Incase you forgot what Paul looked like from Twilight, heres some links to pictures**

 **images/search?q=alex+meraz+new+moon &view=detailv2&&id=D25C13522DEECBAD4DAE920066855E7D66F5C05C&selectedIndex=15&ccid=nDXQJsrT&simid=608007872272991783&thid=OIP.M9c35d026cad3b27264b58a8965c70134o1&ajaxhist=0**

 **images/search?q=alex+meraz+new+moon &view=detailv2&id=98E490E946DAD573234B6147986FB2EE2FDCDB3E&selectedindex=19&ccid=ISOeFcpI&simid=608041347238003465&thid=OIP.M21239e15ca48022a7192eb63975f54a5o0&mode=overlay&first=1**

 **I'm sorry I just love Paul so much so I wanted to do something like this!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was my very first day of school, Charlie allowed Paul to stay the night so he could take me there. I just dressed suttle, just a plain t-shirt, jeans, and converse, the usual. I walked out the door and climbed into my car with Paul in the passenger seat. We talked the whole way there about the wedding and how glad we were I was finally here.

Finally, I was there. The school was pretty small, I was the palest there, Paul snickered and told me he would walk in with me to help me. Most of the teachers knew Paul was part of the tribe that protected their territory, around here being a shape shifter wasn't different, it was in their blood. I was glad that Paul could be there with me because I was still scared. I got my schedule and Paul asked about staying there with me just for today until I could get used to it. Embry and Quil, who was also part of the tribe had almost every single class with me which made me feel so much better. Soon though Paul had to leave, which left me with Embry and Quil. Thank goodness it was lunch. "Where'd he have to go?" I was so curious because he basically ran out and it scared me. They both looked at each other and finally broke the ice, "Okay, of course you know about us. But we was made because vampires exist. That's what we 'protect' our territory from. Vampires. The Cullens live in Forks, they protect Forks. Well, there's other vampires who aren't exactly like the Cullens.. Newborn vampires who feed on any human around. We think we're having a really bad problem with those vampires. 18 people have been killed just the past week, unknown reasons my ass. Those thirsty blood suckers are the reason why and I can't wait until we destroy them. You know that's how Paul's mom was killed? He has a special kind of hatred for them, worse than we do. I don't blame him though."

I was just hoping Paul was safe, I was honestly so scared. Just then Embry's phone rang and my heart dropped to my stomach, "Hello?" he answered, Quil looked at me to start up a conversation. "Anyway, don't worry. Paul will be fine!" just as he said that Embry got off of the phone and finally spoke. "They found the vampires, Bella we have to keep you here. There's three nomadic vampires, they feed off of human blood.. Sam said they just found eight more bodies and right now Jake is trying to keep the police distracted. If this breaks out to the news, Charlie will be in danger and so will you. The good thing is they're in Seattle, Paul wants us to take you straight to Sam's. " I was nearly so sick I could vomit.

After lunch we went ahead and went over to Sam's, I felt so much safer here but I still worried about Charlie. He knew the werewolves existed, just not vampires. Since he is the chief, he could be in so much danger and I feared for him and my fiancé. I laid down on Sam's couch because I had several knots in my stomach, Embry and Quil stayed close to me. Sam's wife was at work still so we was the only ones there. But soon my thoughts took over and I tried to close my eyes and dream of better things.

I realized I fell asleep and I felt something warm wrap around me, I jumped up only to see Paul and I couldn't help but hold him. He picked me up and we walked to his house leaving my car behind. Whenever we got to Paul's, his dad was gone which only left us. We decided to watch a movie and relax. I looked up at him, "Well.. what happened?" he smirked and just shook his head, then leaned into a kiss which I guess was meant to shut me up. But that kiss turned into making out, and then I started to take his shirt off.

My hand trailed up his body and I felt a warm six pack, next thing I knew my shirt was also off and so was my pants. He kissed me from my lips, he got to my neck and slightly nibbled and trailed all the way down. I felt him push my panties to the side and the rest was absolutely amazing.

Of course after we both cuddled and fell asleep, we just lost our virginity to each other and I wouldn't trade it for anything. I honestly felt so safe and so warm just being in his arms, I could spend eternity like this.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks went by, everything remained still completely amazing between Paul and I, the nomadic vampires were still no where to be found, and less bodies went missing. But for some reason I just didn't feel right, I've really felt so sick lately and always so tired. Paul and I have argued some just because I come home from school and I go straight to sleep and I usually sleep up until 9 at night. I wasn't sure really why, but then I got to counting days.. I was three weeks late on my period.

My heart dropped to my stomach. I was terrified, I couldn't go to Paul first, I wanted to go to Charlie which was strange. "Dad, I'm three weeks late on my period.." his mouth dropped and he looked at my stomach, "Take a pregnancy test!" I texted Emily and asked her if she would bring me one over but not say anything. It seemed like hours went by before she got there and the first thing we did was run up the stairs. I went to the bathroom and quickly unwrapped the test and took it out and peed on it. I was too scared to even look so I handed it to Charlie and Emily who was already on the edge of their seat. Their jaws dropped and eyes got big, Charlie kind of smiled with tears in his eyes, "I'm going to be a grandpa!" and Emily "I'm going to be an aunt!" they was so excited and I was too, but Paul still had no idea. "Guys, I still have to tell Paul," Emily left and Charlie went to work so I invited Paul over. He was still upset that I've been basically blowing him off to sleep even though he had no idea why.

We went upstairs and he laid on my bed and I started, tears already forming in my eyes. "Paul, I really have to tell you something. The reason I've been acting so strange recently. I never thought about it until today, then realized I was three weeks late on my period.." I threw the pregnancy test at him, "You're going to be a dad. Just please don't hate me! I didn't mean for this to happen!" He looked in shock also but grabbed me. "Bella, I don't hate you for getting pregnant. I love you, my feelings haven't change. Just gotten stronger and I will stay by you this whole time! I'm excited to be a father!" he kissed me. I was glad I finally got that off of my chest, but now was the time to break the news to everybody. "We have to tell the others now"

I was still scared to tell everyone else, but I was also looking forward to it. We finally broke the news to everyone and nobody had anything negative to say besides Leah and I honestly had enough of her. "Girl, you and Paul dated YEARS AGO! Get over yourself. He's getting married to me and we're having a baby together!" after that she ran off but I didn't really care. Paul's dad was a little upset because he wanted Paul to do more with his life than just guard La Push. Charlie agreed to let Paul stay at the house now that I was already pregnant until he could get a job and move back into his dads. But I thought it would be better this way. I decided to finally email my mom and break the news to her, I knew she would have something negative to say like always. We've never had a good relationship but I didn't care. Finally I went ahead and scheduled an appointment for an ultrasound, Paul felt on edge since Dr. Cullen would be my doctor and I have to admit, I felt a little weird myself with a vampire being my baby doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

We finally had the chance to go see our baby, I measured to be 12 weeks **(She doesn't get to go to the doctor until a few weeks after she finds out if that's confusing)** and at our next visit we get to find out if we're having a boy or girl! Paul and I both have jobs now, Paul protects La Push during the morning and then in the evening he works at a close mechanic shop. I work at the café here that I love so much, we both make pretty good money and now it's close enough to where we can buy our own home. Things are still strained between Paul and his father, and me and Leah which is weird since Charlie has been dating her mom for the past three weeks. I was honestly just so stressed still about Paul's safety, our wedding, and how we was going to take care of this baby. My mom still hasn't even emailed me back and it's been awhile, Charlie told me to give it time if she comes around she will and if she doesn't that's okay because I'll always have him.

After I went to school from 8 am- 2 pm, then I worked from 230 pm-9 pm, I was finally home. I was so glad to see Paul too, but lately he's been acting so strange towards me and it worried me. I mean he imprinted on me.. I thought it was suppose to be different. He came straight home and ate dinner, took a shower and flopped in the bed beside me and never said a word. I waited for him to start snoring before I texted Jacob to ask him what was wrong.

 **( italic is Bella, underline Jacob)**

 _Jake, what's wrong with Paul? He hasn't been the same for at least two weeks now and I don't really know why.. Please help me._

Honestly I seen him and Leah talking last week about something, they've grown closer.. Word from the pact is Paul kissed her the other day.. Don't say I told you so.

 _Why would he do that though? Will you meet up with me tomorrow? Maybe come to the sports store at noon?_

Yea that works fine Bells. Don't stress it, get some rest.

I couldn't sleep, I was pissed, hurt and soon felt tears coming from my eyes. I got up and went to the couch. I couldn't sleep at all because I just had so much on my mind, so many questions I wanted to ask but I couldn't. But eventually I cried myself to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and of course Paul was no where to be seen, I just shook my head and ignored it. I walked back up and took off my ring and sat it in my jewelry box and then started getting dressed to meet Jake. Today was a rainy day and that rainy day, fit my gloomy mood.

Whenever I got to the sports store, Jake was waiting for me. We just decided to sit at the little diner inside and talk, "So, he did kiss her?" I was just curious and tired of worrying myself. "Well, I was told that they did kiss and I've noticed a huge change in their relationship. I mean when you go from hating someone to being close with them, its noticeable.. But, Bells.. I heard they've done more. Paul hasn't been working, but meeting Leah at the cliff. She told Seth he wasn't going to marry you.." I was so done. I was absolutely furious, and strangely whenever I got mad the baby could feel it because it started kicking me like crazy, "Already just like your daddy" I mumbled and sped off. I drove to the cliff and I seen both Leah and Paul. I got out and stormed over there, Paul seen me and looked like he just seen a ghost. "Having fun? Enjoying time with the girl you hate and forgetting you have a fiancé who is pregnant with YOUR child? Actually, you HAD a fiancé. The only time I will even be contacting you is about our child. Have fun!" and I got back in and drove off, tears trailing down my face as I drove.


	6. Chapter 6

Whenever I got home, I went ahead and packed up all of Paul's belongings and I laid in my bed crying my eyes out. I was just in so much pain, I hated myself for wasting so many years on a guy who would do this. I'm the girl he imprinted on, not just a crazy ex girlfriend like Leah is and that's what is bothering me so much. I just wanted to be left alone. I called Dr. Cullen and told him that I was having severe back pain and he told me he would contact both my work and school and let them know I would be on bedrest for a week incase it was anything serious. Great, this gave me more time to clear my head. I didn't even know where to start. I expected Paul to already be here for his stuff, but it's been hours and still nothing. But then my phone vibrated and it was Jake,

Paul is still with Leah! 

_I can't believe he would do such a thing, but tell him his stuff is packed and ready._

I honestly didn't care. It hurt because he took my virginity, I talked to him for over 6 years, I was engaged to him, he lived with me, and now I'm pregnant by him.

Soon a few days went by and Paul finally came to get his stuff, but he never said a word to me. I didn't care at all either.

Come hang out with me, embry, quil, sam, and em? Paul isn't here or Leah

 _YES!_

Finally something to help me get out of this house. I needed a break. I drove to La Push and my stomach still tied in knots. I was terrified, but I needed a break. I pulled into Sam's and Embry started making fun of my belly that was already growing so much, "Yep, definitely Paul's baby!" I laughed also. We was making some s'mores around a fire and that's when I heard his laugh and my heart sank to my stomach. He walked over to the campfire and sat by Sam, I never said a word, I never looked at him, I just concentrated on the fire. "So Bells, what baby names do you have picked out?" Jake asked, I tried my best not to even look at Paul and I just said, "I'm not really sure. Aubree for a girl I know and maybe Aiden for a boy.. Charlie and I picked up a crib though and we're going to get it put up. Just two more weeks until I find out what this hyper baby is!" talking about my baby brought a huge smiled crossed my face. Sam finally spoke, "Now that you're both here, Paul, what you did was terrible. Bella and your child needs you and you run off with Leah? She looks manlier than you do!" I forgot all about Sam having his fair share of crazy with Leah himself. Paul never spoke. I could feel his eyes piercing right through me though and it kind of scared me.

I decided to go ahead and leave, but whenever I was walking to my car Paul jumped in the drivers seat and said he wanted to drive. I wasn't even going to argue, but I still wasn't speaking to him also. We got to my house and we both got out, he walked upstairs with me and laid on the bed which kind of pissed me off. But I was too tired to care so I laid down and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

\- two weeks later -

Things were still on edge between Paul and I, but they was also a lot better. He dropped Leah and now he's usually here unless he's helping guard La Push. But today we both have time off so we can finally find out what we're having. Dr. Cullen finally broke the news to us we've been waiting for, "You're having a girl!" I was SO excited. I smiled and looked at Paul, "Baby Aubree Grace Lahote!" Surprisingly I was giving her Paul's last name. Just a few more months to go. I was excited and I graduated yesterday! But then Dr. Cullen said something else, "Your baby is growing rapidly. Usually I only see something like this when a vampire gets a human pregnant.. But your baby is already fully grown and head down. We have to induce you today" I was in shock, I looked at Paul. That explains why I was so much bigger at just a few weeks! "Call everyone and let them know." Carisle then went ahead and check to see how far dilated I was, "You're 4 cm dilated. I'm going to go ahead and start your IV and your epidural." I had to raise up and I felt the worst pain in the world shoot through my back.

After about ten minutes the pain ended and Paul had got ahold of everyone to tell them the news. We still wasn't prepared at all. No baby clothes, no nothing. We had nothing besides a bed. I was scared but I wanted my baby girl in my arms. Sam, Jake, Embry, and Quil, trailing behind them was Emily, Charlie, and Sue. I had all of them by my side but my water broke and I went into labor. I remember pushing and hurting for over 14 hours until I was even fully dilated and my baby was out. Whenever I first seen her I was instantly in love and I could see tears and Paul's big, black eyes and a huge smile on his face. We got to see our little girl for a few minutes before Carisle examined her to make sure nothing was wrong. Sure enough, she was healthy as a horse. She weight 8 pounds, she was the size of a normal baby and all. She was perfect.

That night was mixed with constant crying and diaper changing, and also nursing. Paul helped me and we even talked about everything and decided we would get our own home as soon as we left the hospital.

I was still upset I haven't heard from my mom, I've emailed her a lot and still nothing. The next day we got out of the hospital and went straight home, it was freezing outside. I forgot all about it being October. Paul and I decided to let Sue and Charlie watch Aubree while was went house searching, it killed us but we have to sacrifice to make this work for all three of us. I had vaginal stiches, so I was still in so much pain but we did get lucky enough to find a house our first stopped we really loved and could move in right away. While we was out I decided to go ahead and get some fall decorations because this would be our first home together, the whole pact came over to help us decorate and we had everything in our house besides our clothes. Aubree finally had a full room herself. I was so thankful for werewolves that could move in the speed of the light. Our home was perfect. We had our room, aubrees room, and the guest room, our bathroom, the guest bathroom, kitchen, living room, everything was decorated and the rest of our stuff finally arrived. We was kind of unsure about how we wanted to go all about everything, our living room is probably the most dull part of our house. My kitchen and Aubree's room are my favorite though! I had no idea Paul had so much money saved up and he was the one who designed this house himself while we wasn't even together. We called our wedding back on and we decided to get married in November so I could have my dream fall wedding.

 **I really tried to give as many details as possible in this story, I hope I didn't get anyone off tract though. This is my first long story.**

Aubree: search?q=newborn+baby+girls&biw=1188&bih=566&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwib_vyIxdbNAhUB_4MKHSyBBZEQ7AkINg#imgrc=RTGZ4NDSqCmlKM%3A

 **The house:**

front porch- search?q=newborn+baby+girls&biw=1188&bih=566&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwib_vyIxdbNAhUB_4MKHSyBBZEQ7AkINg#tbm=isch&q=fall+houses+decorated+front+porch&imgrc=eHhcQXDOja7YWM%3A

living room- search?q=newborn+baby+girls&biw=1188&bih=566&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwib_vyIxdbNAhUB_4MKHSyBBZEQ7AkINg#tbm=isch&q=fall++living+rooms&imgrc=c5jufdOOKyhkQM%3A

kitchen/dining room- search?q=newborn+baby+girls&biw=1188&bih=566&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwib_vyIxdbNAhUB_4MKHSyBBZEQ7AkINg#tbm=isch&q=fall+kitchens&imgrc=8DxlaumPj8PyGM%3A

bellas/pauls search?q=newborn+baby+girls&biw=1188&bih=566&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwib_vyIxdbNAhUB_4MKHSyBBZEQ7AkINg#tbm=isch&q=fall+decorated+bedrooms&imgrc=pYzdBefagpgcyM%3A

^their bathroom- search?q=newborn+baby+girls&biw=1188&bih=566&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwib_vyIxdbNAhUB_4MKHSyBBZEQ7AkINg#tbm=isch&q=fall+decorated+bathroom&imgrc=nOFl-hhKCD3obM%3A

Aubrees room- search?q=newborn+baby+girls&biw=1188&bih=566&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwib_vyIxdbNAhUB_4MKHSyBBZEQ7AkINg#tbm=isch&q=baby+girl+room&imgrc=dl5iaCXXEH4gnM%3A

guest bedroom- search?q=newborn+baby+girls&biw=1188&bih=566&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwib_vyIxdbNAhUB_4MKHSyBBZEQ7AkINg#tbm=isch&q=guest+bedroom&imgdii=eS3zTBNNV7fPmM%3A%3BeS3zTBNNV7fPmM%3A%3BeUBBqQlZ0Wbh1M%3A&imgrc=eS3zTBNNV7fPmM%3A

guest bathroom- search?q=newborn+baby+girls&biw=1188&bih=566&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwib_vyIxdbNAhUB_4MKHSyBBZEQ7AkINg#tbm=isch&q=guest+bathroom+ideas&imgrc=Cu0Dj4Dzy05D3M%3A


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie and Sue brought Aubree by our home while Paul went back to work at the shop, Charlie loved the house and Sue even stayed along to help with wedding planning while Aubree slept right on Charlie's chest. Seeing those two like that made me extremely happy. Things were better than ever, I was still upset with Leah. I couldn't believe the things she was staying about me still but I've totally ignored her. "She's beautiful and has all of that dark hair like Paul did whenever he was born as well," Sue smiled looked at a sleeping Aubree and Charlie too. "Sue, can I ask you something? What really happened to Paul's family?" I still had no idea, his dad still wont talk to him and his mother has passed. "Paul's mom was murdered in a terrible way, Paul's dad walked in and found her dead and Paul was still just a child. It was totally horrific from what I heard. Vampires, they tore her to shredded basically. She was pregnant at the time and they lost her and the child. That's why Frank was so upset when Paul told him he was going to be a father.. Paul has had a horrible life, but thanks to you two, it's so much better. And you dear, you just had a baby yesterday morning, decorated a house and now planning a wedding. You're super mom." She was completely right but I was also tired.

I went ahead to bed while sue and Charlie went to the guest bedroom. It was so weird having such a tiny baby in bed with me, but I loved every bit of it. I just missed Paul, I knew he was working later tonight so he would be home late. But I missed him and Aubree had a stomach ache and my peaceful sleeping baby, turned into a screaming baby.

Paul finally made it home and we laid with Aubree who finally fell back asleep. We started talking, "Paul, I hope you don't regret ever getting with me.. I mean I know we moved fast and I ruined your relationship with your dad but you have no idea. I wouldn't trade her in for anything. She's perfect." I looked over and Paul was cuddled up to our 8 pound, 18 inch baby sound asleep. I smiled so much because it was seriously the cutest thing in the world.

The next day was Halloween, we decided to take a break from work and stay at home with Aubree. We was on high alert though since it was Halloween and the Cullens and Paul along with the rest of the boys knew usually other vampires go on killing sprees around this time and with the ones who did months ago still on the run, we were nervous.

I decided to cook dinner for everyone to enjoy our new home. Sam decided he would stay with the younger ones of the pact and the Cullens to scout out any unusual activity. Then the rest of us would just eat, play games, and watch Halloween movies. Paul amazed all of us though with how fast he picked up on fatherhood, he refused to let Aubree go. She just slept on his chest and he played with her hair. Everyone left and then Paul heard a howl, "No, Paul, no! You cant leave us right now. Call someone!" I was still scared and that scared me more. I have a baby to worry about, Paul wasn't leaving me and my child here on Halloween when those thirsty bloodsuckers were out having fun killing innocent people. Paul called Sam who said the Cullens found three nomatic vampires (James, Victoria, Laurent) and killed all three of them. They were the ones who was going on killing sprees. I sat down, I was amazed at how much everything's changed so fast. But I wouldn't trade it for anything in this world.


	9. Chapter 9

We had one last step to making our future come true, our wedding. I still wasn't over Leah and Paul, but by now I knew I never would be. I was scared to really even get attached to him even more than I already was, but I did love him.

"I really don't want to wait forever to get married, I just want you to officially be mine.." Paul stated, but I didn't really know what to say back. I wanted a wedding, a perfect wedding that was completely planned out. "We'll get married in a week, just let me finish my planning." I went ahead and started writing out invitations , I even called to order my wedding dress and the bride maids dresses, along with tuxes. I got my flowers and decorations order, everything should be here at least three days before the wedding.

We spent our first whole night in the house and it made me so happy, Aubree slept all through the night which amazed me for her to just be a few days old. But I was so glad she felt comfortable here just like we did. I loved her precious little soul. She was perfect and everything I wanted and more. I decided to cook breakfast for Sue, Charlie, Paul, and I and then I cleaned up. I delivered the invitations to everyone and then started the vows.

A week went by and it was the night before the wedding, Sue and Emily helped me decorate the church we was getting married at. I was already in love with how amazing it looked. Our cake came early and it was absolutely beautiful! The girls was staying at the house with me tonight while Paul and all of the men stayed at Sams house. It was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding and that's one tradition we stuck with.

We got to Emilys and just pampered ourselves, but eventually me and baby Aubree fell asleep. The next day was the big day and I was still so nervous. But it was time, I was dressed up and ready. Charlie started walking me down the isle and as soon as I seen Paul cry I began to cry, but then we started our vowels.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you and Aubree forever. I promise to love and cherish every second with you. I promise to never start loving you. I know we will always have our moments and that's okay, because all couples do but I promise to stay by your side no matter what. I will never get bored of you, I will always love looking into your beautiful brown eyes and I will always love watching you grow as a person. I know I made a awful mistake before in the past, but I'm so glad you gave me a second chance to make things right. To me, you are a gift from God and I wouldn't trade you for anything. God gave me you for the days of doubt, he gave me you to turn my rainy days to sunny days, my attitude into positivity, he gave me you to make sure I never ruined my life completely." but then he turned to Charlie already crying, "Charlie, I love your daughter and granddaughter more than life itself. I love you also because you've helped me like I was your very own son and you're the father I've never had but always wanted. You allowed me to stay with you in your house with your daughter, you allowed me to cry to you like a baby even though I try to keep such a tough attitude, I just want you to know that I'm more thankful for you then you'll ever know."

and now it was my turn, "Paul Singh Lahote, you're my night and shining armor and the love of my life, also the father of my child. I love you more than words could even say and I will forever mean that. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you, I look forward to being yours forever. I will always be your little fighter and I will never stop fighting for us. I will never get bored of you, I will always love you even your awful attitude because I know you're such a big teddy bear at heart." I wanted to say so much more but I just couldn't stop crying, we said I Do, kissed each other, and carried on. Whenever we walked out I was so happy it was unreal. But I wanted by baby, I grabbed Aubree and ran to the room we got ready in. I locked the doors and just cried. Even though Paul and I swore to tell each other everything, there was a huge secret I kept from him and that was the fact I had a miscarriage before I had Aubree. It was killing me because we just became one. I head a knock on the door and I heard Paul, I unlocked the door and he came in. I was balling my eyes out, clenching onto Aubree for dear life because I was so blessed to have her but I didn't want to lose her. I finally told him what happened, "Bella, I wish you would've told me so I could've been there for you.. But we have Aubree now. Don't feel bad for keeping that from me. We have our whole lives ahead of us with our precious baby, and you never know. We may have more in the future. " He kissed me then him, Aubree, and I walked out together to celebrate our new chapter.

Now I knew all of the pain was worth it, I was so happy and I wouldn't trade this for absolutely anything.

 _Note: I will be doing a whole saga basically to this story and I'm already working on the second one now for those who actually found this interesting. But it will be more like a book, and I am also working on a better Twilight fanfiction also!_


End file.
